Have you ever?
by JustAFilmAndTvGeekThatIsAll
Summary: Ginny Weasley tells her story of how she fell in love. Femmslash. Is my first story so let me no weather you want me to continue or not. This is kinda AU, there was no war. its just going to be a light kinda sad at times fic. enjoy
1. My Name is And this is my story

Have you ever been in love with someone you never thought would love you back? Someone that made your heartbeat a million times faster than normal and that made your head fill with dreams of a future that you never thought would happen? I Have. And I would like to share my story with you. Don't worry it ends happily ever after like all the best stories do. It has its ups and downs and all the in between's. But first of all I really should introduce myself.

My name is Ginny Weasley and I feel in love in my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the most amazing girl. The girl of my dreams.


	2. Mindless babbling to myself

Now let's see where do I start? Hmmm I guess I should really describe a little bit about myself first of all shouldn't I? Well what can I tell you? My name is Ginny Weasley and I come from a rather large family (lets just leave it at that for now) I have Flaming red hair. pale skin and green eyes and when I first went to Hogwarts at the age of 16 I defiantly wasn't a lesbian as far as I was concerned I loved boys and I was totally infatuated with my brothers friend. That was until I met her. I'm 21 now and loving it. I'm in a stable relationship which suits me perfectly.

Anyway... I think im getting a little ahead of myself right now. You don't even know the beginning of the story and imp already telling the end. Man imp not as good at this as I thought.

Maybe I should start at the beginning, from the very first time I really saw her. Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me.

Lets see if i can remember shell we...she smiles a little to herself as the memories start to flow back as if they had been made just yesterday.


	3. The First time i really saw her

It was a cold day in the middle of November, School had started and everyone seemed to be getting into the swing of things. It was lunch and we were all sat our house table eating and talking about how horrible professor Snape was for giving us 3 scrolls of homework to do. When suddenly I had the urge to look up. It felt like my head was being pulled up by some sort of force I couldn't quite understand. And so I did as my body was telling me and I looked up, and there she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had long brown bushy hair and the most amazing. . . What are you talking about she thought. It's just Hermione. Your brother's friend who you have known for years. And may I remind you that you have shared a bed with her many times and never once have you thought about her br....Ginny blushed a deep red as she continued thinking.

_Ginny stop that she thought to herself._

_**Why are you thinking these thoughts? About a girl About Hermione!!!You're not even into girls.**_

_Or are you? _

_**No I'm not I've always been into boys**_

_Have you? _

_**Well there was that one guy I dated in year 4**_

_He doesn't count!_

_**Why not? **_

_He's gay._

_**Oh. Yeah.**_

_Well what about. . ._

_**See you can't think of anyone now can you. **_

_What about Harry? Does he count? _

_**No not really**_

_Why not?_

_**Cause you where always just infatuated by his celebrity status**_

_Ok maybe that's a little true _

_**So you could be a lesbian.**_

_Yeah I guess but I doubt it thought._

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by her brother Ron as he sat down beside her moaning about how he wished that he didn't have to do all this "bloody homework". Pull yourself together she thought stop talking to yourself and listen to him.

"So anyway Snape gave me and arry detention for being late." he said with a mouth full of roast potatoes

"Again" Ginny looked up shocked she hadn't noticed Hermione had sat across the table from her and was scribbling profusely onto a piece of parchment while picking at her food. Ginny shock her head lightly hoping know one would notice the blush creeping up her neck as thoughts of Hermione came into her head.

"Again?" she asked as she turned to look at her brother.

"Why is it you and Harry are always late to class anyway? Or do I not wanna know. " she said with a slight smirk on her face he looked up shocked and blushing before him quickly ran from the table. One thing you had to know about Ginny was that when she found something out that could embarrass her brother she would use it.

"You really shouldn't pick on him you know, not because of that anyway."

"I no I shouldn't 'mione but I just love making him blush I find it funny" she laughed a little to herself before looking back at Hermione she noticed a slight upturn of the mouth

_See I new she would find it just as funny as I did._

She slowly stood from the table and collected her things, as she did the object of her sub conscious affections looked up with a questioning smile.

"Where you going?"

"Well I thought i would go walk around a bit clear my head a little" she smiled at Hermione giving her a slight wave. Before slowly walking out of the great hall books held firmly against her chest.


End file.
